


All You Had To Do Was Ask

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: All You Had To Do Was Ask, Best Friends, F/M, Fanfiction, Fic, Fiction, Fingering, Frustration, Hands, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Kink, Kinky, NSFW, One Shot, Orgasm, Quickies, Short One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, bratty, cum, fem reader - Freeform, kpop, mature - Freeform, that's what friends are for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy
Summary: Sexual Frustration was a Bitch...But Maybe Seokmin Could Help.





	All You Had To Do Was Ask

You and Seokmin had been friends since you were children. You’d practically spent every day together since middle school and your adult years had been no different. Seokmin, affectionately called DK, would pull some Aquarius nonsense like lazing about while listening to music through his headphones full blast, leaving you to spend time with your own thoughts and feelings, sending you spiraling further and further into frustrations you’d rather not deal with around him.

DK had noticed that you’d gotten rather grumpy. You seemed annoyed at everything he did and he felt he had to walk on eggshells around you about every little thing—but he didn’t mind as he loved you, and if he’d learned anything by being at your side for all of these years, it was that he had to give you your space when you felt this way. He would keep to himself, but still visit, finding himself on the computer, watching movies or listening to music; anything he could do to not annoy you while still being by your side.

DK considered himself a very well put together young man, one that could handle pretty much anything that a girl could throw at him, but there was one thing he wouldn’t stand for and that was negative emotions in the kitchen. Food, he loved, and because of that, he didn’t want anything to taint the food he was preparing. So, when you stormed in one day, ranting about how the barista at the coffee shop had gotten your order wrong, he wrinkled his brows and found it hard not to speak out.

You continued, calling her a few impolite names, angrily dropping your bag on the floor as you rounded the counter and came closer to him, crossing your arms and muttering something about him leaving the kitchen a mess, despite the fact that he was currently cooking for you. Dropping the knife he had been holding, DK wiped off his hands and turned towards you, his eyebrows furrowing further, “Y/N, I’ve had it. You have to tell me. What’s wrong?”

“What do you mean?” You asked, shaking your head and looking away. If anything, you didn’t want to talk about it and definitely not with him. You pushed a lock of hair behind your ear and tried to keep yourself calm, though your frustration could be heard in your voice thickly, “It’s nothing. I don’t want to talk about it.” You said as you moved away and began to walk from the area, a large hand grasping your wrist and turning you.

“Y/N. Tell me. I’m done ignoring it and you’ve been a horror the past week. Talk to me. What’s going on?” He asked, pressing his fingers to your pulse, his free hand reaching over to turn off the burners of the oven, “You can tell me. I’m your best friend. Please.” He was begging, but you only seemed to be getting more agitated. You rubbed at your temple with the hand he wasn’t grasping, gritting your teeth as you tried not to snap at him.

“Let me go, Seokmin.”

“Not until you tell me.”

“No.”

“Then I’m not letting you go.”

“Let. Me. Go.”

“Then. Tell. Me.”

The anger that had risen in your voice was tangible and you might have been twitching from it. He held you so tightly by the wrist, you were sure that he could count your pulse. You were about to burst, your lips trembling and brow tightly wrinkled, “Fine!” You blurted, “I’m frustrated because I haven’t been able to make myself orgasm recently.” Your words were sudden and blunt, but you meant then, “You happy?” You asked him, eyes rolling to focus on his face, searching for emotion though you were sure there was enough in your own expression for the both of you.

He couldn’t help but smile. He smiled so hard he was sure his eyes were going to disappear. The vocalist looked down, let out a low chuckle and then looked back up, “Well, why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Your face erupted in a blush at his words and you blinked in disbelief. He used the grip his hand had on your wrist to turn you and walk you back into the counter, your backside pressing against it, “Let me help you. I can do it for you.” He said as he dropped his hand from that wrist and ran a finger along the hem of your skirt, grazing the plush of a thigh.

You couldn’t find words, so you didn’t say anything. He would push you against the counter and your thighs opened to his hand. Pressing his leg between your own to keep them open, he would give a soft kiss to your cheek as he lifted your skirt up, hiking it high on your thighs. He smiled to himself and slipped his hand between soft flesh, feeling at your center through your panties, “Mm…you’re already so warm…” He whispered, feeling the throb behind his zipper, which he would neglect for need to focus on you entirely.

Rotating his fingers to tease you through your underwear, you gave an appreciative moan and put your arms around him, pressing your chest against him, your lips at his ear, “Ah—Mm…” You whimpered lightly, the blush rushing to your head, your t-zone bright with rosy pink. He flicked his wrist and pulled the elastic of your panties to the side, the pad of his thumb grazing your clitoris softly, his lips catching at your cheekbone.

You couldn’t help but moan, the feeling of his fingers on you already driving you crazy. It seemed that all you needed was his touch. DK’s fingers pushed slowly inside of you, his first knuckle aided by your natural lubrication, two of his fingers fitting well, “Just relax, Y/N. I’ve got you now.” He whispered, beginning to pump his fingers in and out of you, arching them to hit just the right spot.

From all of the sexual frustration, your thighs were already shaking and you found yourself moaning like a wanton lover, the sounds lewd as you clung to him, giving appreciative kisses to his earlobe and just beneath, lips touching his dark hairline. He grunted in response, working his fingers faster, the muscles of his arm flexing.

It wasn’t long before you were a mumbling mess, grasping at him, your eyes closed tight and head tilted back, hips arched up to feel all you could, “Y-yeah, yeah, right there, oh, Seokmin-ah….” You whined, keening as your hips lifted and your core shook, muscles spasming as waves of pleasure fell over you, your orgasm hitting you so hard it made you dizzy. Crying out, you gripped his shoulders and pressed even tighter, fluids rushing over his fingers, which had pushed up and were rotating to aid you through your pleasure.

His hand stilled and he smiled against the side of your face, content like this, “All you had to do was ask…” He whispered, smug.

“Shut up, Seokmin.” You snapped, ever the grouch, your hand trying hard to hide the smile that wouldn’t leave your lips now, trapped between him and the kitchen counter.


End file.
